This invention relates to a process of forming a refractory mass in which solid particles of exothermically oxidisable material are burned while mixed with solid particles of at least one incombustible refractory material.
Such a process is known, for example from Glaverbel's British Patent Specification No. 1,330,894. The process for forming such a refractory mass can be used for forming refractory coatings on refractory blocks and other surfaces, and the process is especially suitable for repairing or strengthening furnace linings in situ, and can in many cases be used while the furnace is still operating.